Uke Gray at camp
by LucyXLoke
Summary: Gray is at summer camp, and meets a certain orange haired boy. As soon as Gray meets all of Loke's friends, things get pretty naughty at camp. Loke's friends and himself like guys, so yeah this is yaio. LokeXGray, GajeelXNatsu, a little of JellalXGray. BTW: this is an OOC story so don't read if you don't like, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new yaio story. Enjoy!**

* * *

*In the car*

"C'mon Mom! Why do I have to go!?" Yelled a cute boy who had a tiny waist, with beautiful raven hair, cute eyes that sparkled, and he was wearing a short sleeved white buttoned shirt, and light brown shorts with sneakers. He had curves like a girl, and he was mad at his mom for taking him to summer camp. Gray looked like a girl, and a very cute one.

"Because you can use some new friends. Your old ones where acting perverted with you and I'm not going to have my baby raped by his own friends." Said Ur as she was driving to the summer camp she signed Gray up for.

"It was my fault, not theirs!" Lied Gray. He was never a good liar.

"I bet so, but either way it's still wrong." She said as she parked in the parking lot. "Besides, with your features, you might get even more nicer friends."

"Ughh, fine! I'll stay, but as soon as I get home I can have-"

"All the ice cream you want, got it." She said in an annoyed tone as if she had made this deal before.

Ur and Gray unloaded the car and took it to the auditorium where the other bags where at. Ur got a map for Gray and kissed his head goodbye.

"As soon as summer is over, I'll come pick you up. Okay?"

Gray nodded his head and Ur left.

As soon as his mom left, everyone was staring at him.

He wondered why people kept staring at him. He just shrugged and walked to his cabin. After all, it was an all boy camp so this could be fun.

* * *

*At the cabins*

Gray walked to cabin 4. He wondered why there was no counselor who were going to be watching him and his cabin mates. He didn't care, but he was nervous. Whenever he meets new people he would always be shy, heck he's always shy.

As he entered cabin 4, he blushed as he saw a handsome guy with spiky orange hair. He was wearing dark tinted glasses, a white tee, some loose fitting shorts, and sandals.

Gray blushed red when the orange hair man noticed him.

"Hey, my name is Loke nice to meet you." Said Loke as he gave a charming smile, which caused Gray to blush.

"H-H-Hi. My name is G-G-G-Gray." Said Gray as he put his fist to his mouth while blushing.

Loke blinked twice. "I thought this was an all boys camp."

Gray then spoke while blushing. "I-I-I-I am a guy!"

Loke laughed. "No you're not."

"I am too!" Gray shouted.

"Really now? Because only girls respond to this!" Smirked Loke as he went behind Gray and sucked on his neck.

Gray moaned softly as he shut his eyes tight. "S-S-Stop it!"

Loke smirked and licked his neck all the way to Gray's ear. "Why should I?" He whispered in a husky voice.

Gray moaned. He tried to keep quiet, but he couldn't. "B-B-B-Because you and me are guys!"

"Your point? Gender does not matter to me. Your really look sexy right now. Are you a virgin still?" Said Loke in a purr.

Gray blushed red. "Yes I am and what!? You're a homo!?" Shouted Gray.

"Ding-Ding-Ding! We have a winner! Now for your prize." Said Loke with a smirk as he pinned Gray to one of the bunk beds and he gave Gray his first kiss.

"Really Loke, he hasn't even settled in yet, but you still seem to go after the newb." Said a voice from the door.

Loke looked up and pouted. "And? Like you never done that before, Natsu."

"Yeah, I guess your right, but at least let him get settled." Said Natsu. Natsu was a pink haired teen that was one of Loke's best-friends. He had on some cargo shorts and a white collar shirt.

Gray blushed. "C-C-C-Can you get off of me, please." Asked Gray as his eyes were all teary and saliva was dripping slightly from his first kiss.

"Sure sweetheart." Said Loke as he got up and grabbed Gray's hand to lift him up. "Sorry if I stole your first kiss."

Gray blushed. "I-I-It's okay, really."

"You sure did find a cute one, eh Loke." Said Natsu as he nudged his arm into Loke's.

"Yep! I sure did." Said Loke with a smile.

"Oh I heard that Jellal is supposed to be in our cabin." Said Natsu as he grinned at Loke.

"It's okay with me as long as he doesn't steal Gray from me." Said Loke with a smile as his body was surrounded by dark aura.

"S-S-S-Scary!" Said Gray.

"Hey where's your boyfriend Gajeel." Teased Loke.

"S-S-Shut up and he's coming, he just hasn't got to camp yet."

"Whatever you say cause..." He went behind Gray and hugged his small waist causing Gray to blush. "I have my new lover right here." Purred Loke.

"Wait...WHAT!" Yelled Gray as he was struggling from Loke's grip.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE! Haha, I hoped you liked the first chapter! The couples in this story are...GrayXLoke, NatsuXGajeel, and a little of JellalXGray.**

**Until next time, Ja Ne. (DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's chapter 2! **

**Reviewer responses:**

**Dreamscometrue410: Haha, yeah, sorry about that, and IKR! I just love uke Gray! ^.^**

**(A/N: The cabin in this story really isn't a cabin. It's kinda like a house but smaller. It looks like a cabin on the outside, but looks like a room with beds on the inside. There's a bathroom across the rooms, and I has back porch which has a secret path to the lake, kinda like a short cut.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*In the cabin*

"That's right! You're cute self is all mine, and if you dare try to cheat on me or break up with me, I'll have to punish you to keep me. Is this clear." Asked Loke with a smirk.

Gray gulped hard. "B-B-B-But I don't w-w-w-want to be in a relationship y-y-yet!" Whined Gray with a blush. Gray was still struggling, but Loke hold him even tighter.

"Don't care, but just in case..." Loke the bit Gray's delicate neck. He sucked the sweet flesh until there was a mark on Gray's neck. Loke pulled away smirking. "People will know that you're taken."

Gray blushed red as he saw the mark in the cabin's mirror. "W-W-What we that for! Why the hell did you give me a hickey!?" Yelled Gray as he pounded his tiny fists into Loke's chest.

Natsu was just standing there enjoying the show. He then looked up at the clock and headed for the shower inside the cabin. "Its almost time for dinner you two. Hurry up and get it over with." Said Natsu as he grabbed a towel, some soap, and a fresh set of clothes.

Loke smirked. "Okay Natsu! Finally, some time alone." Purred Loke as he pushed Gray to the bed and he took off his white tee to reveal his rock hard abs.

Gray blushed even more red at the sight. "P-P-Please Loke. I don't want my first time right now. Can't we just start off slow? Please?" Asked Gray as his eyes were teary and his mouth was open slightly, and his cheeks were flushed with pink.

Loke got hard, but he had to resist. He couldn't wait to just take his innocence, but he didn't want to hurt Gray. "Well...Okay, we can start off slow." Said Loke with a smile.

Gray's eyes were sparkling, and he had on a smile. "Oh, thank you Loke!" He said as he gave a big huge to Loke. Loke chuckled as he hugged back.

"I am going to take your virginity, but we should take things slow."

"Mhmm." Nodded Gray with a smile and a faint blush.

The door to th bathroom was slammed open with a certain pink haired boy smiling. "Ahhh, that was relaxing, and what did I miss?" Asked Natsu.

"Well, we are a couple and we're taking things slow for now." Said Loke as he hugged Gray like a stuffed toy.

"That's good. So are you guys going to take a bath together?" Asked Natsu as he dried his pink hair off.

"W-W-What!?" Blushed Gray.

Loke smirked and he carried Gray bridal style to the bathroom. "Yes we are."

"W-W-W-Wait! Don't I get a say in this!?" He yelled as he was shaking, but then Loke put Gray over his shoulders. "Loke! Let me go!" Whined Gray, which he struggled more.

Loke just spanked Gray's cute ass. Gray's eyes widen, and he just kept quiet while blushing as they both entered the bathroom.

"Wow, I wonder how this will go." Said Natsu as he layed on his bed. "I'll just lay down for a bit." Said Natsu as he layed in his bed.

* * *

*In the bathroom*

Loke then put Gray down and he locked the door behind him. "Now that we're alone...strip." Said Loke with a purr.

Gray blushed red. "W-W-W-What!?"

Loke smirked. "I said, strip!'"

Gray blushed even more. "I-I-I-I-I-I-In front of you!?"

Loke sighed. "Fine, I'll go first." Said Loke as he took off his loose fitting shorts and sandals. Gray blushed as he saw that Loke was hard through his boxers. "Your turn."

Gray blushed and he unbuttoned his shirt with his hands shaking. As he took off his shirt, his pink nipples were already erect. He unbuttoned his shorts and pulled then down. Loke smirked as he saw Gray was hard too.

"Such a cute body you have." Purred Loke as he was walking around Gray staring at his body.

Gray blushed. "Y-Y-You too." Stuttered Gray as he put his fist over his mouth while blushing.

Loke smirked and he spanked Gray's ass, earning Loke a moan/groan. "Such a cute ass you got there." Loke put his hand under Gray's boxers as he rubbed Gray's butt cheek.

Gray moaned. "L-L-L-Loke!"

Loke smirked. "Time for our bath Gray."

* * *

*Natsu's POV*

Natsu was pouting. "Where's Gajeel?"

"I'm right over here sexy~" Said a familiar voice that Natsu recognized. It was Gajeel. He had on a black tank top, and black shorts. He had on piercings. Two on his nose, two on his right ear, and two on his lips.

"Gajeel!" Yelled Natsu with excitement as he went to go hug his lover. "I missed you!"

Gajeel chuckled. "I missed you too." Gajeel kissed Natsu on the lips causing Natsu to blush.

"Hey you two, no sex while I'm around." Said a teasing mysterious voice.

"Oh shut up! I missed my little Natsu." Smirked Gajeel, and Natsu blushed pinker than his own hair.

"Oh alright, but do you know where Loke is?"

"Oh, he's in the shower with a cute boy he found, but why would you care, Jellal?" Said Natsu.

"Oh just for a little reunion." Smirked Jellal as he sat on a bed and he pulled out a book out of his bag.

* * *

**Hoped you like it, and in the next chapter there is going to be some smut. Please review! Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviwer responses:**

**Rewinsan: Haha! Me too! XD and yes he is too cute. :)**

**AsDarknessSpreads: I did not make him into a girl. Yes he is girly and yes I know uke doesn't mean gender transformation. I just wanted him to be shy and timid, that's all. :)**

**XxSakuraTenshiinxX: Hahaha! XD You're evil!...I think I'll do that idea anyway. :)**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

*In the shower***  
**

Gray was blushing red as he and Loke were in the shower together. It felt weird to take a bath with a guy who took your first kiss by force. Loke was washing Gray's back causing Gray to tense up a bit and to blush.

Loke chuckled. "Tense are we?"

Gray blushed. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm just not used to showering with guys. That's all."

Loke smirked and he started to massage Gray's shoulders. Gray moaned softly. "You sure about that? Cause it seems you enjoy baths with me." Purred Loke.

Gray blushed. "S-S-S-S-S-Shut up!" Gray mewled.

Loke just smirked as his hands moved from Gray's erect nipples. Gray moaned as Loke started to pinch them lightly. "Don't say mean things like that Gray or I'll have to punish you.~" Purred Loke as he pinch Gray's nipples harder.

Gray moaned loudly. "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I promise! Mmm!~"

Loke smirked at how obedient his little Gray was.

"That's more like it." Said Loke as he started to wash his shaft which was hard and Gray's too. Loke then started to pump Gray's shaft fast and roughly causing Gray to moan.

"L-L-L-Loke! W-W-What are you doing!? Ahhhhh!" Moaned Gray as he felt something coming from his shaft.

Loke smirked. " I'm hungry for something sweet and only you can give it to me." He said as he pumped faster until...

"Ahhh!" Moaned Gray as white liquid came out of his erection. Gray saw Loke lick the substance off of his wet hands.

"Mmm, that was tasty, but I didn't get enough. Maybe I sho-" Loke was cut off wheheard saw Gray glare at him.

"Hell no!" Yelled Gray as he washed himself off and got out of the shower.

Loke just chuckled. "Suit yourself." Loke then finished his shower and got dressed in the bathroom with Gray and headed back to Natsu.

* * *

*Back in the room*

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Gray as he witnessed Natsu sucking on Gajeel's rock hard dick. Gray was blushing deep red as he heard Gajeel groaning.

"I see you have finally made it Loke. It's about time." Said Jellal as he was smirking at Gray, eyeing his body..

"Back off Jellal! This ones mine!" Growled Loke as he hugged Gray's waist.

"H-H-H-H-H-Hey! Not so rough Loke!" Said Gray as he was struggling.

"Haha, still over-protective I see. I'm Jellal. Nice to meet you." Said Jellal with a smile so kind you would just melt.

Loke let go of Gray and Gray shook Jellal's hand. Before their hands parted, Jellal kissed Gray's hand and smiled. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better, Gray." Said Jellal as he let go off Gray's hand gently, leaving a blushing Gray in awestruck.

Gajeel then groaned loudly and came in Natsu's mouth. As Natsu cleaned up Gajeel, they kissed each other a smiled.

"Let me guess, those two are a couple."

"Yep!" Said Jellal with a smile.

Gray sighed. "I knew it."

Loke went behind Gray and hugged his waist from behind. "Is that a problem?"

Gray blushed. "Well, no."

"Then, what's the problem?" Asked Loke.

"Loke, I think Gray should get some space." Said Jellal with a charming smile.

Gray blushed, while Loke glared. "Shut up Jellal! "

Jellal chuckled. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to get something to eat at the dining hall. Bye!" Jellal said. He was heading for the door until he felt someone grab his arm.

"I'll come with you, if that's okay with you, Jellal-sama." Said Gray with an innocence face.

Jellal smiled. "It's fine with me."

"Wait, how did he escape my grip?" Said Loke who was dumbfounded.

"Then let's go." Said Gray as he and Jellal walked out of the cabin and to the dining area.

"Damn Jellal! He's not going to get my Gray!"

Gajeel and Natsu went out of the cabin and joined Gray and Jellal. "We'll meet up at the cabin tonight."

"Okay! I'll catch up with you guys later." Said Loke with a smile but deep down inside he was jealous.

_'Hehe, I'll make Gray all mine.'_ Thought Jellal as he continued to walk with Gray.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the chappie! I love you all! I'll update soon.**

**Until next time, Ja Ne! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. V.V**

**Reviewer responses:**

**AsDarknessSpreads: *shakes* o-o-o-okay! You kinda scared me with that smile, but it's fine. ^.^**

**dreamscometrue410: Hahaha! I know right! XD**

**Rewinsan: Haha! Yeah I know. :)**

**AE Twins: IKR! I love that pairing along with NatsuXGray, LokeXNatsu, and...some others that I don't want to say. *blushes red***

**Guest: Sorry. I'm kinda slow with updating, but hey, I'm trying. ^.^;**

**Guest: Yes, Gray is uke.**

**Guest: Sorry for the confusion. ^.^;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*At the dining hall*

As the group entered the dining hall, everyone was staring at him. Gray got nervous, but hold on Jellal's arm tightly. Jellal smirked and he suddenly dipped Gray and their lips nearly touched.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jellal in a very seductive voice that made Gray blushes redder than a tomato.

"W-W-W-Well...umm...people keep staring at me." He answered shyly.

Jellal smirked. "Then let them stare at your cuteness."

Gray blushed, while Gajeel and Natsu took this as a chance to have a little 'fun'.

"We'll catch up later." Said Gajeel as he grabbed Natsu's arm and off to the forest.

"Okay! So, shall we eat, Gray?" Said Jellal with a purr.

* * *

*In the forest*

Gajeel and Natsu quickly took off their clothing. They just couldn't wait. Gajeel sucked Natsu's hard erection. Natsu moaned in pleasure.

Natsu panted and moaned. "G-G-G-Gajeel...Nghhhh...M-M-More...Ahhhh!"

Gajeel smirked at Natsu and pulled away and started to stroke him. "Then beg for it, my pet." He said in a sultry tone.

Natsu blushed pink and nodded. "Please Gajeel, suck me and I'll suck you too. Please, also fuck my tight hole. It's missed that beautiful piece of art of yours." Said Natsu with his most cutest begging face, as he moaned when Gajeel pumped faster.

Gajeel smirked and chuckled. "That's the Natsu I know and love." Said Gajeel as he sucked Natsu.

"Ahhhh! Nghhh! Oh Gajeel!" Moaned Natsu as he came precum.

Gajeel groaned at the sweetness and he was going to get more. Gajeel then sucked Natsu's head causing Natsu to cum.

"Ahhhhh!" Moaned Natsu as he came the sweetness that Gajeel was looking for.

"He he, that was better than any sweet I had, Natsu." Smirked Gajeel.

Natsu blushed so pink that his face almost matched his hair color. "That's not fair Gajeel-kun. I want some of your cum." Said Natsu with a lighter blush of pink.

Gajeel smirked. "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

Natsu took Gajeel's shaft into his warm mouth. Gajeel moaned at the warmth and pushed Natsu's head up and down on his shaft. Natsu gagged slightly, but he really didn't care, cause he knew there was a sweet treat just waiting to enter his mouth.

Natsu swirled his tongue teasingly on Gajeel's head.

"Oh fuck Natsu! You are such a fucking great and cute tease!" Groaned Gajeel.

Natsu moaned to create vibration. Gajeel came hard in Natsu's mouth. Natsu drank every last drop of Gajeel's come.

* * *

*Back with Jellal and Gray*

"C'mon Gray. Just taste it. I know you'll love it."

"I never had this before. Uhhh, could you feed it to me, please?" Asked Gray with a slight blush.

"Alright, but first open wide so you can have a lot." Said Jellal with a smirk. "Say Ahhh."

"Ahhhhh."

Jellal then feed the substance to Gray.

Gray loved the sweet and bitter dessert. "What is it? It taste yummy."

"It's called a chocolate ginger cake. It's my favorite." Said Jellal with a prince smile.

Gray blushed.

"Where are they- Ahhh! Their they are!" Loke marched over to the table where Gray and Jellal were sitting at. "C'mon Gray. Lets go. Now." He said angrily. Jellal watched him and smirked.

Gray blinked at Loke. "Where are we going?"

Loke had flames in his eyes. "Don't worry about that! Lets just go!" He yelled as people were staring.

"Hey! Stop it! I'm hanging out with Jellal-sama!" Yelled Gray as he was trying to pull away.

Loke then dragged Gray out of the cafeteria and off to the woods.

"Where are we going damn it!" Yelled Gray struggling from Loke's grip.

Loke just said. "To the woods."

Jellal oveheard them and smirked. "I wonder when will Loke realized tha I'll always get what I want."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! So, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was short, AE Twins I hoped you like the Gajeel/Natsu scene cause there will be more! Please read my profile, it will explain my absence. See you next time! Ja Ne! ^.^**


End file.
